Forever
by Cupiditatis
Summary: Pie Eater and Sady broke up two months ago. Now, Sady has a new Boyfriend. But is he the one she really loves? 1Chaptersongfic


Disclaimer: Pie Eater and the newsies belong to Disney. Sady belongs to Sady.  
  
The song is from a german group that's called "böhse onkelz". It's originally called "Für immer" I tried to translate it as good as I can and I think you can understand what the song want's to say.  
  
  
  
Okay, Just a little one-chapter-songfic. It's a birthday present for Sady. All the best for your 18!!!  
  
  
  
1.1 Forever  
  
I'm sitting in the darkness  
  
Time seems to be standing still.  
  
I'm thinking about  
  
You and my feeling  
  
I haven't seen you in a long time  
  
Is this the reason, why I'm suffering  
  
  
  
Pie Eater sat on his bunk with his head in his hands. He didn't want to believe what he had seen today. Sady and him had been together for a year before they broke up two months ago. And now, she was dating this other guy!  
  
  
  
Was it for forever  
  
Was it better for both of us  
  
Were we on the run  
  
Should it be this way  
  
Was it to intense  
  
Or were we not ready  
  
Was it the release  
  
The way to freedom  
  
The wind of destiny  
  
Or just the notforgiving  
  
  
  
Sady sat in Central Park on a bench with Henry, her new boyfriend. He talked the whole time while she sat there and looked at another pair that walked by hand in hand, looking really happy together. "why can't I have something like that?" Sady asked herself in her mind. "well, you had it, but you let it slip away!"  
  
  
  
How could I've been so blind  
  
How could I believe I'm able to see  
  
Has god shit on me  
  
Or why did I let you go  
  
Again I feel this longing  
  
You have left a long time ago  
  
Tell me, what did you do  
  
Because your light is still burning inside of me  
  
Forever  
  
  
  
"Sady, Darling, you're coming?" Sady sighed and walked up to Henry. She tried to remember why she was dating him. He was a snob. Though his father had only a small bakery, henry thought he would rule the world. They walked in silence over to the house of one of Henry's friends. That meant she had to sit there with the girls of henry's friends and had to be quiet and look nice, while the boys played cards and drank. That was henry's idea of a party.  
  
  
  
It was heaven and hell  
  
What we gave each other  
  
We played with the fire  
  
2 So much deeper are the scars  
  
  
  
  
  
Pie Eater was with the rest of the newsies at Medda's. He sat on a table alone, while all the others were having fun. In his pocket he had the necklace that Sady had lost one day in the Lodging house. He had fixed it and had wanted to give it to her, but then they had broke up and he had forgotten about the necklace. He kept it tight in his hands thinking at Sady.  
  
  
  
A dream ain't a promise  
  
But we were flying real high above  
  
Was it about the stars  
  
Or did we lie to ourselves  
  
  
  
They were already in Adam's house for three hours now and Sady was bored to death. The other girls were only talking about dresses they wanted to have or the latest gossip.  
  
"Did you see Laura's new boyfriend?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Yes, he's a factory worker, right?" Odette answered.  
  
"Yes, think about it. A factory owner! She could also date a newsie!" Victoria laughed. The three girls laughed mean while Sady sat there with a fiery red head.  
  
"Bitches!" The three girls looked at her stunned.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Bitches! You're real bitches!" She took her coat and stormed towards the door.  
  
"It's over Henry!" She yelled when she ran out.  
  
"Home! I have to go home!"  
  
  
  
The jump into emptiness  
  
The fear to fall  
  
The kindle of the fire  
  
The dying of the flames  
  
Where do our way lead to  
  
Where are you in these days  
  
I can't forget you  
  
I'm calling out your name  
  
  
  
Pie Eater looked out into nowhere when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" His eyes widened when he recognized the voice.  
  
"Sady!"  
  
"Hi Pie Eater. Long time not seen, huh?" She smiled nervous at him. What if he don't like me any more?  
  
Pie Eater swallowed and arose from his seat and took his hand out of his pocket. He looked into Sady's eyes and took her hand in his.  
  
"Happy birthday, my Star!" He whispered and kissed her cheek. Sady blushed and she smiled at his kiss. Then she felt the small metal in her hand. She opened it and found her necklace in it.  
  
"I thought I lost it?"  
  
"I found it and fixed it."  
  
"Can you close it for me?"  
  
Pie Eater stood behind her and closed her necklace in the nape of her neck.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" he asked when he stepped in front of her.  
  
"I wanted to see you." Sady looked down to her feet scared that he would send her away.  
  
"And your new boyfriend?"  
  
"I realized that I only love one boy and it wasn't him!" Pie Eater lifted her chin up and looked deep into her brown eyes.  
  
"Sady…"  
  
"I love you Pie Eater! Only you and nobody else!" Pie Eater smiled and brought his lips to hers kissing her gently and forgetting the whole world around them.  
  
"I love you Sady. Forever!" He whispered when he pulled away a bit just to see her sparkling eyes and kissed her again!  
  
  
  
Okay, I know I said it again but…  
  
Happy birthday Sady!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
